Life as I Remember
by Rukia Kuchiki-sometimes Ichigo
Summary: Tragedy has struck the girls making no where safe. Having to leave the lives the lived and dreamed of. Even leaving love. On the run from everyone and staying low on the radar. How did it become like this? Well read and find out. Main couple BUTCHXBUTTERCUP minor BLOSSOMXBRICK...BUBBLESXBOOMER. I don't own The PowerPuff Girls
1. Chapter 1

Rock Star

Chapter 1

This is a ButchXButtercup fanfic but the minor couples are

BlossomXBrick…..BubblesXBoomer

One **IMPORTANT **last thing is that when I say 'we' I usually mean Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup unless I tell you otherwise.

~X~

Buttercup

For once in my life I'm actually extremely scared. We've been on the run for about 3 months now. I've pretty much lost every one but my sisters. Professor is dead. He died trying to protect us. I really don't think Bubbles has gotten over it yet. Right now we've stopped in Santa Fe on our way to California. We can't move any further until things die down a bit so might as well tell you my story.

~X~

Buttercup

ONE YEAR EARLIER

'_Ah June of senior year the last time to be a teenager'_ I think to myself as I watch the seconds on the small hand of the clock tick towards the last year and last day of high school.

_**BRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG**_

I run out to my locker one last time and I wait for my sisters outside.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." says unknown person from behind me

"What the hell do _you _want _Butch_?" I say venom filling my voice

"Whoa, no need to be rude. I just want to know where that super model of a sister is." (BTW THAT'S BLOSSOM)

"No where you need or are going to be."I yell, "Oh yeah and…FUCK OFF!"

"BUTTERCUP! Watch you're language!" Blossoms says walking next to me

"Yeah and Professor probably could hear you at home with that loud voice of yours!" Bubbles added walking to the other side of me.

Soon Boomer and Brick walk into the picture and start dragging Butch away from the pissed off and hissing Buttercup.

After securely duct taping Butch to a tree, Boomer and Brick walk over again and talk to their girlfriends Bubbles and Blossom.

"Ugh, while you guys are all lovey dovey I'm going to meet you at home, see yah later." I say and go unwrap Butch so we can walk back.

~X~

(Back to the Future)

That's, now that I think about it, the time when I'm really going to miss Butch.

~END CHAPTER 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Life as I Remember

2

I have no inspiration for this story! PLEEZ HELP MEH! I have managed to scrape by with what I could think of, but if you have any ideas, please help me! I will give you credit!

~X~

BC

"Why are you so obsessed with my sister!" I stick my tongue out, "She's such a prude, bleugh!"

"Hahaha, I know right? But she is hot! Those perfect D-cups!" He puts his finger to his cheek before continuing, "She does kind of have a flat ass though…"

"Yeah, those D-cups are C-cups, if the bra doesn't have a pushup in it." I tell him factually

"Then what size are these?" He says putting his hands on and slightly squeezing my boobs

I blush," None of your beezewax!" I yell

"But I can read a tag!" He pulls the tag up from under my hoodie, "DD-cups!"

He blushes then pretends to faint

"Get up you asshole!" I yell covering my chest

"Who knew BC has great knockers! And she only wears a hoodie over her bra!" He exclaims still on the ground

"Hey how'd you know that?!" I blush even more

He gets up as we start to walk again.

"You know those glasses I wore in Science? The ones that made me look smart?" He asks

"Yeah?" I say wondering more

"They had x-ray vision so I could see through all the girls outer shirts! I saw your bra!" He laughs and I punch him roughly in the shoulder.

We race the rest of the way back to the house we've all been sharing.

Professor hit gold on one of his experiments and bought the six of us a house to share so he won't be disturbed in his now whole house lab.

IN the house, there is a main room, with a big black sofa that surprisingly fits us all. There is a flat screen TV and a coffee table in front of it.

In the kitchen we have state of the art cook ware for Bubs and Boomer. Leading from the kitchen is the large dining room. We also have a gym for me and Butch, a library/office for Brick and Blossom, and a sun room for Boomer and Bubbles. All the hallways have our signature colors on the walls and floors, a green for us Greens, a Red for Reds and Blue for Blues. We each have a separate room decorated and furnished for our likings.

Outside we have a great view along with a large deck, a fountain, a pool, Jacuzzi, and lake. It's a nice area to live in, surprisingly close to our school and Professor.

I immediately plop on the couch next to Butch and watch boring stuff on TV. Blossom and Brick come home next, then finally Bubbles and Boomer.

The Blues make dinner and we all find an activity to do outside.

Blues paint the sky and view, Reds read, and as for us Greens hang out in the pool.

I put on a black two piece, because of Bubbles, It's a string bikini that has lime green skulls on the top and the butt on the bottom piece says BITE ME in the same lime green.

I walk outside and automatically feel all three guy's eyes' on me.

Bubs ignores it and Blossom glares at Brick to stop.

"Hey sexy," Butch said trying too hard to be alluring.

"Shut up, Bubs made me wear this. I wanted to wear my one piece."

~X~

Butch

She punches me in the face forcing me to go under water.

While under, I open my eyes and see BC's bikini bottom, it said, 'BITE ME'

Maybe I will

"AGH!" She yells out

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asks

"Butch just bit my fucking ass" After BC answered she let out a string of curse words.

My brothers and I just share smirks as Bubbles and Blossom gasp.

LATER-

Me and my brothers were walking to the living room while the girls were doing their own thing.

"So have you screwed her yet?" Brick asked

"Nah, she's tough to crack, what about you and Bloss?" I shrugged

"I did with Bubs!" Boomer gloated

"Same with Bloss" Brick joined, "so you couldn't even keep your own bet!" They started to laugh

We created a bet in freshman year, we would have sex with our color match before the end of Highschool. They both did it except me…oops

"Not my fault! She's a bitch!" I try to explain.

"Who's a bitch?" Blossom questioned walking in the room

"Uh, Princess?" I supply as an excuse for an answer

"Then I agree" she said

~X~

Blossom

(earlier before Bloss left Bubs and BC)

They were all gathered in Bubs sun room

"So, Bloss did you already bring things to the next level with Brick?" Bubs asked

"Yeah, in junior year," I said

"What about you BC," Bubs turned toward said girl

"Why would I fuck Butch? He's a pervy loser"

"Now Buttercup, I know you think he's hot. We're supposed to, it's in our nature being their counter part." I told her as a fact

"So what? Just because you lost your v-card to your counter part, doesn't mean I'll lose mine to Butch!" Then she gasped as she realized what she revealed

*LOUD SQUEAL*

"Buttercup! You didn't lose your virginity yet!?" Bubs pretty much said to the world

"Yeah, so?" She shrugs

"Okay Bubbles keep it down, the boys might hear. She kept it a secret when we hadn't lost ours lets do the same for her." I calm Bubbles down and I walk into the other room, where the boys were at.

~X~

I hoped you enjoyed chappie 2! Give me your advice and critiques if you have anything to say! It is appreciated greatly by me! THANK YOU! Review, fave, follow, meow. Any of them please! :3 Thanks and once again, please continue to read, it helps me a lot to know if people like my stories!

-asweetmonster


End file.
